Simplemente Sesshomaru
by Liz-aniraK
Summary: Aquel ranchero estaba resentido por cosas del pasado y había soñado miles de veces con que Kagura le pedía que la ayudara... pero cuando por fin ella lo necesitaba... ¿sería capaz de negarle su ayuda? Continuación de mi fic anterior.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola aki traigo la continuación del fic anterior(Calhoun te amo como toda una mujer) pero esta vez los protagonistas son Sesshomaru y Kagura.  
Tambien es una adaptación de Diana Palmer, el nombre original de la novela es Justin. Y tampoco lo personajes me pertenecen, ellos son de Rumiko T.**_

**CAPITULO 1**

La mañana había amanecido calurosa, pero aquello no había parecido desanimar a los postores. El subastador, de pie en el elegante porche de la enorme mansión blanca, dirigía la sesión en un tono monocorde, pero de vez en cuando tenía que echar mano de su pañuelo para secarse el sudor del rostro y la nuca.

Sesshomaru Taisho observaba la subasta con los ojos dorados entornados. No tenía intención de comprar, no aquel día, pero sí tenía un interés personal en la subasta. Era el hogar de los Jacobs lo que se estaba subastando, con absolutamente todo lo que había en él. Debería sentir cierta satisfacción al ver cómo se desperdigaban las posesiones de Renkotsu Jacobs, pero, extrañamente, no era así. De hecho lo hacía sentirse bastante incómodo, era como ver a un grupo de buitres despedazando a una víctima indefensa hasta los huesos.

Buscó con la mirada entre la muchedumbre, tratando de ver a Kagura Jacobs, pero no parecía haber acudido. Tal vez ella y su hermano Tyler estarían dentro de la mansión, ayudando a la gente de la casa de subastas a clasificar los muebles y las antigüedades para su venta.

Alguien se acercó a él por la izquierda, y al girar la cabeza se encontró con su cuñada, Kagome Taisho.

-No esperaba verte aquí -le dijo ella sonriéndole.

Inuyasha y él iban a ser sus hermanastros, pero un accidente de coche dos días antes de la boda, acabó con la vida del padre de ellos y la madre de ella. Kagome no tenía más familia, así que se convirtieron en sus tutores legales y la joven se fue a vivir con ellos a su rancho de Texas. Solo hacía seis semanas que Inuyasha y ella se habían casado.

-Nunca me pierdo una subasta -contestó él, volviendo la cabeza hacia el subastador-. Por cierto, no he visto a los Jacobs añadió en un tono despreocupado.

-Tyler está en Arizona -contestó Kagome. La divirtió verlo girar la cabeza sorprendido ante la noticia . - No quería irse sin pelear por su patrimonio, pero parece ser que se produjo algún tipo de emergencia en el rancho en el que está trabajando.

-¿Ha dejado sola a Kagura? -exclamó Sesshomaru. Pareció que las palabras habían escapado involuntariamente de sus labios.

-Me temo que sí -asintió su cuñada reprimiendo a duras penas una sonrisa maliciosa-. Está en el apartamento que le ha alquilado su jefe, Naraku Holman, justo encima del bufete en el que trabaja...

Las facciones de Sesshomaru se pusieron rígidas, y dejó suspendido en el aire el cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

-¿Holman tiene el valor de llamarlo apartamento¡Por amor de Dios¡si no es más que un almacén cochambroso!

-Bueno, le ha dado permiso a Kagura para arreglarlo un poco -repuso Kagome-. No tiene otra opción, Sesshomaru. Están vendiendo la casa y no puede permitirse otra cosa con lo que gana. Es una tragedia. Tyler y ella pensaban que podrían al menos retener su hogar, pero las deudas de su padre eran demasiado cuantiosas.

Sesshomaru farfulló algo por lo bajo con la vista fija en la mansión frente a ellos. Aquella casa simbolizaba todo lo que había odiado de la familia Jacobs en los último seis años, desde que Kagura había roto su compromiso y lo había traicionado.

-¿No estás contento? -lo picó Kagome suavemente. -Después de todo odias a Kagura. Debería complacerte verla humillada públicamente.

Pero él no respondió a sus pullas, sino que se dio vuelta bruscamente y se dirigió a grandes zancadas al lugar donde tenía aparcado su Thunderbird negro. Kagome sonrió. Durante todos esos años, Sesshomaru había evitado todo contacto con los Jacobs, hasta el punto de que no quería ni oír mencionarlo, pero en los últimos meses la lucha que se libraba en su interior estaba empezando a exteriorizarse.

Kagome estaba segura de que todavía sentía algo por Kagura, y que ella también sentía aún algo por él; y feliz como se sentía en su matrimonio, quería que el resto del mundo fuera igualmente feliz, así que pensaba que quizá empujando un poco a Sesshomaru en la dirección adecuada lograría hacer felices a dos personas muy desdichadas.

Sesshomaru no se había enterado de la venta de la heredad de los Jacobs hasta aquella misma mañana, cuando Inuyasha lo había mencionado en la oficina de la nave de engorde de ganado que ambos dirigían. Le dijo que había salido en los periódicos, pero Sesshomaru había estado fuera de la ciudad. No le sorprendía en absoluto que Kagura quisiera mantenerse al margen de la subasta. Había nacido en aquella casa, y había vivido allí toda su vida. De hecho, su abuelo había sido el fundador de la pequeña ciudad en que vivían y le había dado su nombre: Jacobsville. Eran una familia adinerada, y los andrajosos hermanos Taisho del destartalado rancho a unos kilómetros de la mansión, no eran la clase de amigos que la señora Jacobs quería para sus hijos, Tyler y Kagura. Sin embargo, al morir esta, el trato hacia ellos por parte del señor Jacobs se volvió repentinamente más amistoso, sobre todo desde que establecieran su negocio de la nave de engorde, y cuando el viejo se enteró de que Kagura pretendía casarse con él, le aseguró que no podía estar más contento.

Pero después ocurrió algo... Una noche Renkotsu Jacobs y el joven John Wheelor habían ido a verlo. Renkotsu Jacobs parecía muy disgustado, y le dijo a Sesshomaru sin preámbulos que Kagura estaba enamorada de Wheelor, y no solo eso. sino también que habían estado acostándose, que su compromiso con ella no había sido más que una farsa. Le aseguró que estaba avergonzado de ella, y que el compromiso había sido una estratagema de Kagura para cazar al indeciso Wheelor. Por tanto, habiendo servido a sus propósitos, Kagura ya no lo necesitaba. Con tristeza, Renkotsu Jacobs le devolvió el anillo de compromiso, mientras John Wheelor murmuraba sonrojado sus disculpas.

Renkotsu incluso había derramado unas lágrimas, y tal vez fuera la vergüenza lo que hizo que le prometiera a Sesshomaru respaldo financiero para su negocio. Solo había una condición: que no le dijera nunca a Kagura quién él había proporcionado el dinero. Y acto seguido, se marcharon.

Sesshomaru incapaz de creer a Kagura capaz de algo así sin tener pruebas, corrió a telefonearla justo cuando su padre arrancaba el coche para salir de su propiedad. Sin embargo, ella no negó nada de lo que le habían dicho, que, por el contrario, se lo confirmó todo, incluso la parte acerca de haberse acostado con Wheelor. Le dijo que solo había querido poner celoso a John, para que le propusiera matrimonio de una vez. Añadió también que esperaba que no estuviera muy enfadado con ella pero claro, tenía que comprender que ella siempre había tenido todo lo que había querido, y por desgracia él no era lo suficientemente rico como para satisfacer todos sus caprichos, mientras que JOHN...

Sesshomaru la creyó. Además, al recordar cómo la vez que había tratado de hacerle el amor ella lo había rechazado hizo que su confesión sonara aún más cierta. Después de aquello, había agarrado una borrachera de campeonato, y en los seis años siguientes no había vuelto a mirar a otra mujer. Y no porque no hubieran surgido posibilidades, habían surgido varias, pero todas las había desdeñado.

No era un hombre guapo: sus facciones morenas eran demasiado hoscas, irregulares y casi nunca se le veía esbozar una sonrisa. Sin embargo había logrado riqueza y poder, y aquello atraía a las mujeres Pero se sentía demasiado resentido como para aceptar esa clase de atención. Kagura lo había herido como nadie antes lo había hecho, y durante años lo único que lo mantuvo vivo fueron las ansias de venganza.

Sin embargo, cuando el momento había llegado, cuando al fin la veía humillada como Kagome había apuntado, no sentía la menor satisfacción. Solo podía pensar en que debía estar destrozada, sin familia ni amigos que la reconfortaran.

El lugar que su cuñada había llamado "apartamento" no era más que un pequeño almacén, y no le hacía gracia pensar que tuviera que depender de ese modo de Naraku. Conocía la reputación del tipo, y sabía que le gustaban las mujeres bonitas. Y Kagura lo era, era preciosa: largo cabello negro, figura delicada, y brillantes ojos de un verde intenso. Ya no era una adolescente, había cumplido los veintisiete, pero no parecía mucho mayor que cuando se comprometieron. Tal vez fuera porque la rodeaba una especie de halo de inocencia y pureza que... Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza. Falso, era todo falso, únicamente apariencias.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del "apartamento" y levantó el puño para golpear con los nudillos, pero le pareció escuchar un ruido ahogado dentro. No parecían risas... ¿Llanto? Apretó la mandíbula y dio un par de golpes secos en la puerta. Los sollozos pararon al instante, y se oyó un chirrido, como de una silla arrastrándose, y después pasos, que parecían hacerse eco de los rápidos y fuertes latidos de su corazón.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Kagura, con unos vaqueros descoloridos y una camisa de cuadros azul. Tenía el largo cabello desordenado, y los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Has venido a burlarte de mi desgracia, Sesshomaru ? - le espetó con amargura.

-No me produce ningún placer verte hundida - contestó él alzando la barbilla y entornando los ojos-.Kagome me dijo que estabas sola.

Kagura suspiró, bajando la vista a las botas polvorientas de él.

-Llevo sola mucho tiempo, he aprendido a vivir con ello -contestó cambiando el peso de un pie a otro incómoda-. ¿Hay mucha gente en la subasta?

-El jardín delantero está a rebosar -respondió él. Se quitó el sombrero y se pasó una mano por el espeso y oscuro cabello.

Kagura alzó la mirada hacia él, y sus ojos se detuvieron sin poder evitarlo en las duras líneas del rostro de Sesshomaru, y en los labios esculpidos que había besado con tanta pasión seis años atrás. Había estado perdidamente enamorada de él, pero la noche en que se habían comprometido, su ardor la había asustado. Lo había apartado y aun así el recuerdo de las deliciosas sensaciones que había experimentado hasta ese momento, hasta antes de que el miedo se hiciera tangible, quedó grabado a fuego en su mente. Había deseado ir más lejos donde habían llegado, pero tenía sus razones para temer aquella intimidad final más que cualquier otra mujer. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru nada sabía de aquello, y le había dado demasiada vergüenza explicárselo.

Se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

-Si mi compañía no es demasiado desagradable, tal vez te apetezca un poco de té helado.

Sesshomaru dudó, pero fue solo un momento.

-Te lo agradecería -murmuró entrando y cerrando despacio tras de sí-. Aquí hace un calor infernal.

La siguió, pero se paró en seco al contemplar la clase de lugar en el que estaba teniendo que vivir. Se puso rígido y estuvo a punto de maldecir en voz alta.

Solo había dos habitaciones, en el mal llamado apartamento, y estaban vacías a excepción de un viejo sofá, una silla, una mesita de café y un pequeño televisor. Había también un armario empotrado, donde debía tener guardada la ropa, y en la cocina sola había un modesto refrigerador, y una hornilla. La sola idea de imaginarla viviendo allí, cuando estaba acostumbrada a sirvientes, a batas de seda, a servicios de plata v muebles antiguos...

-Dios... -murmuró.  
-  
Al escuchar el tono de lástima en su voz la espalda de Kagura se tensó, pero no se dio la vuelta.

-No necesito tu compasión -le dijo con aspereza-. No es culpa mía ni de Tyler que hayamos perdido la heredad, sino de nuestro padre. Además, puedo abrirme camino en el mundo por mí misma.

-Sí, pero no tendría que ser de este modo, maldita sea -masculló Sesshomaru arrojando furioso el sombrero sobre la mesita. Le quitó de las manos la jarra de té helado, depositándola también con violencia en la mesa y la agarró por las muñecas-. No puedo hacerme a un lado y mirar cómo tratas de sobrevivir en esta ratonera. ¡Naraku Holman y su maldita caridad!

Kagura se había quedado como en estado de shock, no tanto por lo que le estaba diciendo, sino por lo alterado que se había puesto de repente.

-No es una ratonera -balbució.

-Comparándolo con el estilo de vida al que estás acostumbrada sí lo es -repuso él. Dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado-. Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que puedas permitirte algo digno.

-¿Con... contigo? -repitió ella poniéndose roja como una amapola-¿en tu casa... sola contigo?

-En mi casa -recalcó él alzando la barbilla-, "no" en mi cama. No tendrás que pagarme un alquiler, y tengo presente que no te gusta que te toque.

A Kagura le dolió la hiriente mordacidad de sus palabras, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos ni negar aquella última afirmación. De todos modos, ya no importaba, hacía demasiado tiempo de aquello. Así que, en vez de buscar su mirada, se quedó mirando su blanca camisa. Una vez había tocado esa parte de su cuerpo, la noche en que se prometieron. Sesshomaru se había desabrochado botón tras botón, dándole acceso, permitiendo que lo acariciara como quisiera. Y luego había empezado a besarla como si no fuera a haber un mañana, y Kagura no puedo evitar asustarse cuando él trató de ir más lejos.

Hasta aquella noche, Sesshomaru jamás había intentado tocarla de un modo íntimo, y se habían limitado a intercambiar breves besos inocentes. Al principio esa actitud la había dejado un poco perpleja, y había despertado su curiosidad, porque estaba segura de que tenía mucha experiencia en ese terreno. Claro se había dicho, tal vez el problema radicaba en la diferencia de estatus entre ambos. Por aquella época, Sesshomaru apenas sí podía clasificarse dentro de la clase media mientras que su familia era rica. Eso a ella no le había importado, pero podía imaginar que quizás si lo intimidase un poco, y lo que era peor, esa sensación de inferioridad seguramente se habría tornado en odio cuando, ante la insistencia de su padre, se vio forzada a romper el compromiso.

John Wheelor un hombre frío al que solo le interesaba la fusión de sus propiedades, pero Sesshomaru se había interpuesto, y por eso urdieron la mentira de que ella lo había utilizado, y que lo había utilizado para atraer a John. Ella había rechazado repetidamente a Wheelor, y nunca había dejado que le pusiera un dedo encima. Le dijo a su padre que nunca se casaría con su amigo, y aún así el viejo no capituló hasta su muerte. Solo entonces, tras años de haber sido testigo de lo desesperadamente que ella amaba a Sesshomaru, de lo desgraciada que la había hecho, le rogó su perdón. Lo único que no le dijo era que la culpabilidad lo había llevado a impulsar el negocio de Sesshomaru.

Kagura buscó los claros ojos de Sesshomaru, perdida en los recuerdos. Había sido muy duro seguir adelante sin él. Los sueños de vivir una vida a su lado, sintiéndose amada, dando a luz a sus hijos... habían muerto hacía ya tiempo. Y, aun así, el tacto de sus grandes manos en sus muñecas estaba haciendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara, que el deseo dormido se despertara cosquilleante en su interior. Si su padre no hubiera interferido... No, también era culpa de ella, había sido incapaz de explicar sus temores al hombre al que amaba, de pedirle que tuviera cuidado, que fuera despacio... Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Sé que ya no me quieres, Sesshomaru-le dijo suavemente-. Y comprendo el porqué, pero, en cualquier caso, no tienes por qué sentirte responsable de mí. Estaré bien, puedo cuidar de mí misma.

Sesshomaru inspiró despacio, tratando de controlarse, pues la sedosa textura de su piel lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciarle las muñecas con movimientos circulares.

-Lo sé -respondió-, pero este no es lugar para ti.

-No puedo pagar otra cosa -dijo ella-, pero Naraku Holman me ha prometido que dentro de dos meses me subirán el sueldo, y tal vez entonces alquile la habitación que tomó Kagome en casa de la señora Simpson.

-No tienes que esperar -repuso él con aspereza-. Yo te prestaré el dinero.

-Eso no estaría bien. La gente murmuraría -musitó Kagura bajando la vista.

-No tiene por qué enterarse nadie. Quedaría entre tú y yo.

Kagura se mordió el labio, buscando en su interior la fuerza necesaria para negarse, pero resultaba difícil cuando, aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de Sesshomaru, detestaba tener que vivir allí, tan cerca de Naraku Holman, que era un buen jefe, pero también un donjuán.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Sesshomaru la soltó de mala gana y la observó mientras ella iba a abrir. Era Naraku Holman, con una expresión esperanzada en el rostro.

-Hola, Kagura-la saludó en un tono amistoso-pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda para la mudanza que... -se quedó callado al ver a Sesshomaru detrás ella.

-Ya ves que no -contestó este con una fría sonrisa-. De hecho, va a alquilar una habitación en la casa huéspedes de la señora Simpson y yo he venido para ayudarla a cargar algunas cosas, aunque sé que aprecia mucho tu "generosidad" al dejarle este... apartamento -añadió mirando en derredor con disgusto.

Naraku tragó saliva. Conocía a Sesshomaru desde hacia mucho tiempo, y estaba convencido de que lo se rumoreaba era cierto: no quería a Kagura para él pero tampoco dejaba que otros hombres se acercaran ella.

-Bien -dijo, aún sonriendo-, pues entonces vuelvo abajo, al bufete. Tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas . Me alegra haberte visto, Sesshomaru. Hasta el lunes por la mañana, Kagura.

-Gracias de todos modos, señor Holman -le dijo ella apoyando la mentira de Sesshomaru, pues no podía ya, ni quería, contradecirle-. No querría que pensara que soy una desagradecida, pero es que la señora Simpson me ofrece pensión completa, y es un lugar muy tranquilo. No estoy acostumbrada a la vida de ciudad, y como la señora Simpson tenía libre una habitación...

-Tranquila, Kagura, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones -sonrió Naraku-. Hasta luego.  
Sesshomaru lo miró furibundo mientras salía, y después se giró hacia Kagura.

-He dicho que te prestaré el dinero para el alquiler y lo haré -le dijo con voz firme-. Si supone demasiado para tu orgullo, puedes pagarme cuando mejor te convenga.

No era orgullo lo que hacía dudar a Kagura, sino la sensación de que sería muy poco considerado aprovecharse de él. Sabía que Sesshomaru no la dejaría permanecer allí, porque a pesar del rencor era un hombre cariñoso, que seguía preocupándose por ella. Tenía un corazón demasiado grande como para darle la espalda, a pesar de lo que pensaba que ella le había hecho. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos verdes al recordar lo que su padre la había obligado a decirle, y cómo lo había herido.

-Lo siento tanto... -sollozó de pronto mordiéndose el labio inferior y dándose la vuelta.

Aquellas palabras, y la emoción que subyacía en ellas, sorprendieron a Sesshomaru. ¿Acaso sería posible que, a esas alturas, ella sintiera remordimientos¿O quizá estaba fingiendo para conseguir su compasión? Ya no podía fiarse de ella.

Kagura recobró la compostura, y sirvió el té frío en dos vasos con hielo.

-Si de verdad no te molesta hacerme ese préstamo lo aceptaré -le dijo tendiéndole un vaso sin mirarlo a los ojos-. No es ningún secreto que este sitio no me gusta demasiado, y siempre será mejor vivir acompañada, aunque sea en una casa de huéspedes. No me gusta estar sola.

-Tampoco a mí me gusta, Kagura, pero es algo a lo que acabas por acostumbrarte -murmuró él. Sorbió un poco del té sin apartar la mirada del rostro de ella-. ¿Y cómo llevas lo de tener que trabajar para poder vivir?

-Me gusta -respondió ella con una sonrisa, ignorando la burla. Alzó los ojos hacia los de él-. Pero antes también hacía cosas¿sabes, cuando teníamos dinero. Estaba en varios grupos de voluntariado y asociaciones de beneficencia. Sin embargo, a un bufete acude gente con auténticos problemas, y al poder ayudarlos me siento mejor, y me hace olvidar los míos.

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo.

-¿No me crees, verdad? -inquirió ella adivinando lo que estaba pensando-. Tú siempre me viste como a un miembro más de la clase alta, una mujer atractiva con dinero y una selecta educación... Pero, no era más que la fachada. En realidad nunca llegaste a conocerme de verdad.

-Pero te deseaba -replicó él con una mirada desafiante.

-Tú jamás me deseaste a mí. ¡Lo que pasó es que tú quisiste acelerar las cosas -exclamó ella a la defensiva, sonrojándose al recordar aquella noche.

-¿Acelerarlas? Hasta esa noche ni siquiera te había besado de un modo íntimo¡por amor de Dios! -los ojos de Sesshomaru relampaguearon de furia al pensar en como lo había rechazado-.

Hasta esa noche te había tenido en un pedestal, adorándote como a una diosa, mientras estabas acostándote con ese chico millonario!

-Nunca me acosté con John Wheelor.

-No es eso lo que me dijiste -le recordó Sesshomaru con un una sonrisa fría-. De hecho juraste que sí lo habías hecho.

Kagura cerró los ojos, presa del amargo remordimiento

-Es cierto, lo dije -asintió cansada-. Casi lo había olvidado -añadió dándose la vuelta.

-Agua pasada no mueve molino -dijo Sesshomaru sin apartar los ojos del rostro tenso de Kagura -. No, ya no importa. Vamos, te llevaré a la casa de la señora Simpson a ver si puede alquilarte la habitación.

Kagura sabía que él no daría su brazo a torcer lo más mínimo. No había olvidado, y seguía despreciándola. Mientras tomaba su bolso, y lo seguía hasta la puerta, sintió como si alguien le hubiera colocado un enorme peso sobre los hombros.

Continuara...

Disculpen por el retraso pero es que mi compu estaba fallando y no me queria subir el fic, espero les guste el comienzo. Dejen Reviews Please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disculpen tienen razon, me equivoque al poner el 2 cap, pero ya esta y este si es jeje_

**CAPITULO 2**

Cuando detuvo el vehículo a unos metros de la casa de huéspedes, Sesshomaru metió un fajo de billetes en el bolso de Kagura. Ella quiso protestar, pero Sesshomaru siguió fumando su cigarrillo y la ignoró por completo.

-Ya te dije antes que lo del dinero quedaría entre nosotros -murmuró mientras apagaba el motor. Apoyó el codo en la ventanilla abierta y se giró para mirarla-. Hablaba en serio, pero si como te dije prefieres considerarlo como un préstamo, eso es cosa tuya.

-Te prometo que te lo devolveré... algún día - contestó ella con aire miserable, mordiéndose el labio. Con lo poco que ganaba apenas si le alcanzaría para pagar el alquiler y comprarse la ropa que necesitara.

-Me da igual.

-Pues a mí no -repuso ella algo sulfurada. Dejó escapar un enorme suspiro-. Oh, Sesshomaru¿qué voy a hacer? -gimió-. Por primera vez en mi vida me encuentro sola. Tyler se ha marchado a Arizona, y no tengo más familia que él... -de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba evidenciando su debilidad, y bajó la vista avergonzada -Disculpa, no me hagas caso, ya se que no debí haber dicho eso. Solo sé quejarme...

Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Nunca había visto a Kagura desesperada siempre estaba tan compuesta y calmada... era algo nuevo y algo incómodo verla tan vulnerable.

-Si las cosas se te hicieran demasiado cuesta arriba -le dijo con voz queda-, siempre puedes venirte a vivir conmigo.

Ella emitió una risa ahogada.

-Eso no haría mucho bien a nuestras reputaciones.

-Si las habladurías es lo que te preocupa -dijo Sesshomaru echando una bocanada de humo-, podríamos casarnos -lo dijo de un modo indiferente, pero tenía los ojos fijos en ella.

A Kagura se le había cortado la respiración. Preguntándose si se trataría de una broma cruel..

-¿Por qué querrías casarte conmigo?

Sesshomaru habría deseado no tener que contestar a eso. No podía admitir que aún la amaba.

-Tú necesitas un lugar donde vivir -le dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, y yo estoy harto de estar solo. Desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se casaron y se fueron, la casa parece un maldito mausoleo.

-No es verdad, lo harías porque me tienes lástima lo acusó ella.

-Tal vez -murmuró él dando otra calada a su cigarrillo -. Bueno¿y qué si es así? -replicó molesto girándose hacia ella-. Tampoco es que tengas demasiadas opciones: o aceptas mi dinero para alquilar una habitación a la señora Simpson, o te quedas en el cochambroso almacén de la oficina de Naraku Holman, exponiéndote a ser seducida por él.

-Para ya con eso¿quieres? -masculló ella incómoda-. El señor Holman no es de esa clase de hombres, y además, si ya no te importo, no tienes razón para mostrarte tan posesivo respecto a mí.

-¿No la tengo? -repitió él clavando sus ojos dorados en los de ella-. Tal vez, pero me temo que es algo que no se puede evitar. Una vez estuvimos prometidos, Kagura, y los sentimientos que implican esa clase de relación no mueren fácilmente.

-Menuda relación fue... -murmuró ella con un suspiro-. Nunca entendí por qué querías casarte conmigo.

-Para mí no fuiste más que un tanto que me apunté -mintió él con frialdad-. Eras una joven rica y sofisticada, y yo un chico provinciano lleno de ilusiones. Me lo hiciste pasar muy mal, pero la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, y aquí estamos, yo me he convertido en un hombre influyente y con dinero, y tú te ves ahora humillada por el destino -entornó los ojos - No pienses ni por un momento que quiero casarme contigo porque quedé en mí algún rescoldo de pasión porque no lo hay.

Kagura lo miró con amarga tristeza. No era capaz de perdonarla. Se casaría con ella solo para hacerla suplicar su amor, un amor que él juraría una y otra vez que jamás había sentido. Tenía gracia que la despreciara porque creía que se había acostado con John Wheelor, por algo que era una burda mentira. Aún era virgen, y sería desde luego un tremendo shock para él si llegaban a casarse y lo averiguaba.

-No soy tan estúpida como para pensar que aún me deseas -le respondió-, no después del modo en que herí tu orgullo -añadió alzando los ojos para estudiar el arrogante rostro-. Pero sí creía que me querías un poco, aunque nunca lo dijeras.

Aquello era verdad. Nunca había llegado a saber qué quería casarse con ella. Hasta aquella noche no había dado muestra alguna de desear llevarla a su cama y no era un hombre que mostrara sus sentimientos de un modo abierto. Sin embargo, posiblemente por lo enamorada que estaba ella de él, no había reparado jamás en lo poco que él se daba.

-Si lo que quieres es una cierta seguridad -dijo Sesshomaru ignorando sus palabras-, puedo dártela. Nunca te faltaría nada...aunque lógicamente no tengo la fortuna tu padre.

Kagura cerró los ojos al sobrevenirle una oleada de vergüenza. Precisamente su padre y su propia ingenuidad eran los culpables de que él estuviera resentido Sin embargo, estaba claro que lo único que quería era venganza, y no estaba dispuesta a ofrecérsela en bandeja de plata.

-Sesshomaru, no me casaré contigo -le dijo al cabo rato-. Sería una locura -murmuró. Entonces de un modo inesperado, él puso su mano sobre la de ella, para retirarla al instante.

-Es una casa muy grande -le dijo-. Solo viven López y Kaede conmigo. Además, ni siquiera tendrías que trabajar si no quisieras.

Lo que Sesshomaru le ofrecía era el cielo para ella... si tan solo lo hiciera de corazón no por lástima. No, era peor, no lo hacía únicamente por lástima, lo hacía por vengarse de su rechazo, y del infierno en que lo había sumido durante los últimos seis años. Su orgullo exigía una compensación. ¿Y no se lo debía, se dijo Kagura con amargura¿no se lo debía después de lo que le había hecho? Después de todo, aunque no tuviera su amor, era lo que siempre había soñado; pasar el resto de su vida junto a él. Desayunarían juntos, comerían juntos, cenarían juntos, tal vez viendo la televisión. Y dormirían bajo el mismo techo. Su corazón latió apresurado. Quería aquello más que nada en el mundo, lo quería desesperadamente.

-Imagino que tú no... Es decir, que no querrías.. -... "un niño". Era incapaz de decirlo. Solo Dios sabía cómo se las arreglaría para soportar lo que tendría que soportar para concebir uno.

-No, nunca te pediré el divorcio -contestó él malinterpretándola-. Soy un hombre de palabra, y cuando me comprometo a algo, lo cumplo.

Kagura no pudo evitar reconocer en sus palabras una acusación hacia ella.

-¿Todavía me odias, Sesshomaru? -inquirió. Necesitaba saberlo.

Él se quedó mirándola un rato, fumando en silencio.

-Ya no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti.

Aunque Kagura hubiera preferido una ardiente declaración de amor, su respuesta había sido sincera. Probablemente no debería aceptar su proposición porque era una locura, pero no pudo resistir la tentación.

-Me casaré contigo, entonces, si es que lo dices en serio - murmuró sin atreverse a alzar la mirada.

Sesshomaru se quedó paralizado, pero el pulso se le disparó al escuchar sus palabras. Kagura no podía imaginarse la cantidad de noches que había pasado en vela, ansiando tenerla junto a él, deseándola. Pero había perdido su confianza, y jamás podría recuperarla. No había vuelta atrás. Solo le había ofrecido esa solución porque necesitaba ayuda. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y los pies en el suelo. Tal vez incluso ella llegara al punto de mostrarse amable con él por gratitud, haciéndole daño otra vez. No podría bajar la guardia ni un momento, pero... ¡oh, Dios, la deseaba tanto!

-Muy bien, entonces no hace falta que vayamos a ver a la señora Simpson hasta que lo hayamos planificado todo -dijo.

Puso de nuevo el coche en marcha, camino de su rancho. ¿Por qué le temblaban las manos, se pregunto molesto agarrando con más fuerza el volante. No podía dejar que ella supiera hasta qué punto lo había afectado su respuesta.

Si a Kaede y a López los sorprendió ver a Sesshomaru acompañado de Kagura, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El anciano desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, mientras que su esposa les servía café con pastas. Sesshomaru no quería que se molestara, pero la mujer insistió, así que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en su sillón orejero tras hacer un ademán a Kagura para que hiciera otro tanto en el sofá que había enfrente.  
-Gracias, Kaede-le dijo Kagura con una cálida sonrisa

-No hay de qué, señorita, es un placer -repuso la mujer mexicana con otra sonrisa-. Estaré en la cocina si me necesita, señorito -le dijo a Sesshomaru antes de salir del salón, y cerrar la puerta discretamente.

-¿Solo, verdad? -inquirió él inclinándose hacia la mesita y señalando la cafetera plateada-, y sin azúcar.

-Sí, gracias -asintió ella. La agradó que recordara como le gustaba el café.

Tras servirle, Sesshomaru le tendió la taza y sirvió otra para él, añadiendo en cambio bastante leche y varias cucharadas de azúcar.

Kagura se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose por qué habría aceptado su proposición. Había sido una locura. Era como una fortaleza inexpugnable, y estaba claro que lo único que le interesaba era vengarse de ella. Claro que... por otra parte, tal vez viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él tuviera una oportunidad de demostrarle que todo había sido una treta de su padre. Lo único que tenía que hacer para probarle su inocencia, era hacer que la llevara a la cama, pero lo malo era que ahí residía el problema: esa clase de intimidad le daba un miedo atroz.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? -inquirió Sesshomaru de pronto.

-Es que... hace calor aquí -balbució ella tras aclararse la garganta.

-¿Tú crees? - repuso él lanzando una risotada Tomó un sorbo de su café-. Por si te lo estabas preguntando, tendrás tu propia habitación. No espero nada a cambio de darte cobijo.

Kagura se puso aún más colorada, y tuvo que contener el deseo de tirarle la taza a la cabeza.

-Lo estás poniendo como si yo fuera una sin techo.

-Duele¿verdad? -dijo él con crueldad - En fin, lo cierto es que Tyler no puede mantenerte y no puedes vivir holgadamente con lo que te paga Naraku Holman... y no es que le critique por ello, pero es un hecho que las secretarias de las pequeñas ciudades de provincia no ganan demasiado.

-El dinero no me importa demasiado- repuso ella a la defensiva.

-Oh, claro que no -dijo Sesshomaru sarcástico. Y tomó otro sorbo de su café.

-Escucha, Sesshomaru... Fue todo idea de mi padre lo del falso compromiso con John Wheelor y..,

-Tu padre jamás me habría hecho algo así- cortó él con aspereza. Un brillo amenazador cruzó sus ojos al inclinarse hacia delante- . No lo uses como chivo expiatorio solo porque esté muerto. Siempre me trató como a un amigo.

"Eso es lo que tú crees", pensó ella con amargura.

Estaba claro que no serviría de nada tratar de explicarle. No comprendía que Sesshomaru lo defendiera de ese modo solo porque su padre hubiera fingido que lo apreciaba

-Jamás volverás a fiarte de mí¿no es cierto? le preguntó con suavidad.

Sesshomaru se quedó estudiando un instante su bello rostro, los ojos verdes que se miraban en los suyos.

-No, un gato escaldado huye del agua. Pero si crees que me partiste el corazón, estás muy equivocada. Me di cuenta muy pronto de cómo eras en realidad, y heriste mi orgullo, pero no llegaste a mi corazón.

-No creo que ninguna mujer lo haya hecho. No dejas que nadie se te acerque -repuso ella en el mismo tono suave, recorriendo con el dedo el borde de la taza.- Kagome me dijo que hacía mucho que no salías con nadie

-Tengo treinta y siete años -le recordó Sesshomaru-. Hace bastante que dejé atrás mis días de vivalavirgen, antes incluso de empezar a salir contigo -apuró el café y dejó la taza sobre la mesita. La miró fijamente.- Y los dos sabemos que tú también tuviste los tuyos, y con quién.

-No me conoces en absoluto, Sesshomaru-le espetó Kagura-. Ni ahora, ni antes tampoco.

Antes me dijiste que para ti era un símbolo de estatus social, y al volver la vista atrás, supongo que así era en efecto - dijo riéndose con amargura-, porque recuerdo como me llevabas a todas partes, para exhibirme ante tus amigos Me sentía como uno de esos caballos purasangre que Tyler solía llevar a las carreras de obstáculos.

-Si te llevaba a todas partes conmigo era porque eras bonita y dulce, y porque me gustaba estar contigo - repuso él con aspereza-. Todo eso de que te deseaba por tu estatus no era más que una tontería

-Vaya, gracias por decírmelo -murmuró Kagura recostándose en el sofá-. En fin, supongo que de todos modos, como tú decías, ya no importa demasiado- apuró también su café y dejó la taza sobre la mesita -. ¿Vamos a tener una boda por la iglesia? -le preguntó.

-¿No te parece que ya somos un poco mayorcitos para esa clase de ceremonia? -respondió él.

-Yo quiero casarme por la iglesia -insistió ella.

-Muy bien, tendrás tu boda por la iglesia. Puedes quedarte en casa de la señora Simpson hasta que nos casemos, así será todo más discreto -Sesshomaru alzó los ojos entornados hacia ella - . Solo hay una cosa que quiero que quede bien clara: Ni se te ocurra presentarte ese día con un vestido blanco, porque si lo haces, te dejaré plantada en el altar

-¿ Y qué crees que pensarán las mujeres de la congregación si no voy de blanco? -dijo ella con una mirada dolida en los ojos verdes.  
Sesshomaru se sintió mal. Quería vengarse por su romance con John Wheelor, pero lo cierto era que no quería verla herida

-Puedes ponerte algo que sea de color crema -concedió a regañadientes

El labio inferior de Kagura temblaba de rabia.

-Llévame a la cama-le dijo. Lo desafió con la mirada, pero un rubor intenso tiño sus mejillas, y se estremeció ante su propio atrevimiento-. ¡Si crees que miento acerca de mi inocencia, puedo demostrarte que digo la verdad!

Sin embargo, antes de que Sesshomaru , que se había quedado de piedra, pudiera reaccionar, llamaron a la puerta y entró López con mensaje para Sesshomaru.

-Tengo unos asuntos que atender-le dijo este a Kagura tras leer la nota que le tendió López-. Puedo llevarte a la casa de huéspedes y luego tal vez quieras llamar a Kagome para que te ayude con los preparativos de la boda: las invitaciones y demás.

Kagura no discutió. Se sentía moralmente agotada. ¿Sería capaz de avergonzarla públicamente, como una adúltera exhibida por las calles? Apretó los dientes obstinada mientras subían al coche. No iba a permitírselo, iría de blanco, y si la dejaba tirada frente al altar, tal vez fuera lo mejor después de todo. Además, sabía que Sesshomaru era perro ladrador pero poco mordedor, por lo que seguramente no pretendía llevar a término esa amenaza ...o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer. ¡ Si tan solo las cosas pudieran volver a ser como seis años atrás...!

Kagura había conocido a los Taisho de toda la vida. De hecho, su hermano Tyler e Inuyasha, el hermano de Sesshomaru, eran muy amigos, lo cuál implicaba que ella y Sesshomaru se veían de vez en cuando.

Al principio se había mostrado frío y distante, pero Kagura se lo había tomado como un reto, y había empezado a picarlo, y a flirtear con él de un modo ingenuo... y el cambio que se produjo en él fue espectacular.

En una ocasión habían acudido a una fiesta de Halloween que organizaba un amigo mutuo, y alguien le había dado a Kagura una guitarra, pidiéndole que tocara. Sesshomaru se había sorprendido de su habilidad con aquel instrumento, pero al rato su anfitrión apareció con otra guitarra e insistió en acompañarla. Ella trató tocar más despacio, pero él era bastante torpe, y finalmente Sesshomaru se acercó, y sin una palabra extendió la mano hacia el anfitrión para que le dejase la guitarra ,y este accedió con una sonrisa que Kagura no comprendería hasta momentos después, cuando Sesshomaru se sentara junto a ella, e interpretara La rosa de San Antonio con tanta pasión que los presentes aplaudieron entusiasmados. Después, tocaron una canción juntos, sin dejar de mirarse y, al llegar a la última nota, Sesshomaru le dedicó una sonrisa tan encantadora, que ella le entregó en ese instante su corazón.

No fue algo repentino, en realidad. Hacía mucho que la había impresionado lo cariñoso y amable que podía ser, como cuando Inuyasha y él se convirtieron en los tutores legales de Kagome al morir sus padres en aquel accidente de coche.

Además, Sesshomaru estaba siempre dispuesto a echar una mano a quien la necesitase, y no había otro hombre en Jacobsville más generoso y trabajador que él. Cierto que tenía un fuerte temperamento, pero sus hombres lo respetaban, porque no les exigía nada que no se exigiese a sí mismo. Era copropietario del negocio junto con su hermano, pero él era siempre el primero en llegar y el último en marcharse cuando había algo que acabar. Tenía tantas cualidades admirables...

Además, en aquella época, Kagura era joven e impresionable, y tenía la edad justa para enamorarse perdidamente de un hombre mayor que ella.

Después de aquella noche se tropezaban en todas partes: en el restaurante donde almorzaba los martes y los jueves con una amiga; en distintos eventos sociales; en los mercadillos benéficos; cuando iba a dar un paseo a caballo cerca del rancho de los Taisho... Entonces no se había imaginado siquiera que ella pudiera ser la razón por la que de repente un hombre tan ocupado parecía tener tanto tiempo libre ni por qué le había dado por frecuentar los lugares que ella frecuentaba. Sin embargo, se había enamorado de él y, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, se enamoraba más y más de él.

Y de pronto, un día, todo cambió. Habían ido a hacer una excursión juntos a caballo, y tras detenerse para que descansaran sus monturas, se habían puesto a pasear hasta que Sesshomaru se paró bajo un árbol, apoyándose en un tronco. No dijo una palabra, pero la mirada en sus ojos no podía ser más elocuente. Tenía un cigarrillo en la mano derecha, pero le tendió la otra a Kagura .

Ella no sabía qué iba a pasar, pero tomó su mano. El corazón le palpitaba con violencia, y no podía dejar de observar los labios de él con ansiedad. Quizá Sesshomaru sabía que lo deseaba, pero no se aprovechó de ello.

La atrajo hacia sí. Solo sus manos se tocaban. Los ojos negros de Sesshomaru buscaron los iris verdes de Kagura, inclinó despacio la cabeza, dándole tiempo para dudar, para apartarse, para mostrarle que no quería lo mismo que él... Pero Kagura sí lo quería. Se quedó muy quieta, sin cerrar los ojos, hasta que los labios de Sesshomaru rozaron los suyos suavemente. Un instante después él alzó de nuevo la cabeza y volvió a mirarla.

Dejó caer el cigarrillo sobre la hierba y lo aplastó con la punta de la bota, mientras el corazón de Kagura, amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Los brazos de Sesshomaru la rodearon atrayéndola un poco hacia sí, se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella, y la besó con ternura y respeto. Kagura respondió, besándolo del mismo modo, le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros, y dejó que su mente se hundiese entre lo que parecían interminables oleadas de placer.

Sesshomaru se apartó al cabo de un largo minuto y la soltó sin decir nada, para a continuación tomarla de la mano y seguir caminando.

-¿Quieres una boda a lo grande, o te conformarías con una por lo civil? -le preguntó de improviso, como si le estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Y así fue como se prometieron. Aquella noche Sesshomaru fue a su casa para darle juntos la noticia a su padre. Fue un tremendo shock para el viejo Jacobs, pero no se lo dejó entrever, recobrando pronto la compostura y charlando animadamente con Sesshomaru, dándole la bienvenida a la familia.

Después, Kagura acompañó a Sesshomaru a su rancho para comunicarles la buena nueva también a Inuyasha y a Kagome, pero el primero había volado a Oklahoma para ver a un hombre por negocios, y Kagome había dejado una nota para decir que iba a pasar la noche en casa de una amiga. Así pues, se encontraron sin esperarlo con la casa para ellos dos solos. Kagura recordaba vivamente como se habían reído y brindado por su futura felicidad Sesshomaru la había abrazado y la había besado de un modo muy diferente, y ella se había sonrojado ante la intimidad de sentir la lengua de él en su boca.

-Kagura, vamos a casarnos -le susurró él encantado ante ese pudor-, no te haré daño.

-Lo sé -respondió ella ocultando el rostro en su camisa blanca-, es solo que esto es nuevo para mí, el estar así... contigo.

-También es nuevo para mí -murmuró él. Su tórax subía y bajaba.

Se desabrochó la camisa, botón a botón, la abrió, y colocó suavemente las manos de ella en su pecho bronceado y musculoso.

-Acaríciame, Kagura-la instó.

Ella se puso un poco nerviosa, pero cuando él se inclinó para tomar sus labios una vez más, logró empezar a relajarse y a disfrutar del tacto de su piel y de su aroma.

Sesshomaru apretó las manos de Kagura más fuertemente contra sí, y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, vio en ellos una expresión que no había visto antes en todas las semanas que habían estado saliendo, algo salvaje y fuera de control. Se estremeció al comprender que se trataba de deseo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sesshomaru le pasó la mano por debajo de la nuca, atrayéndola hacia sus labios, devorándolos con besos breves como mordiscos, que tuvieron en ella un efecto inesperado y sorprendente.

Gimió asustada por aquellas sensaciones desconocidas , pero para Sesshomaru un gemido tenía un significado totalmente distinto. Creyó que estaba tan inmersa en placer como él, y las incursiones de su boca se hicieron mas insistentes a la vez que bajó las manos hasta las caderas de ella, alzándola hacia sí en un abrazo que la dejó sin sentido.

Sabía muy poco acerca de los hombres y del sexo, los contornos rígidos de cierta parte de la anatomía de Sesshomaru le indicaron muy gráficamente que estaba excitándose y lo sintió gemir dentro de su boca mientras se frotaba contra ella.

Kagura trató de revolverse, pero él era muy fuerte, y la pasión lo tenía desbocado. De hecho, no se percató de que ella estaba tratando de apartarse de él hasta que Kagura despegó los labios de los suyos y lo empujó rogándole que parara.

Sesshomaru alzó la cabeza con la respiración entrecortada y la frustración escrita en la mirada.

-Kagura... - gimió él desesperado.

-¡Suéltame! -le suplicó ella-, por favor, Sesshomaru...no...

-Pararé antes de que lleguemos al final -le susurró él contra sus labios, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo.

Las protestas de Kagura se vieron ahogadas por la cálida boca de él, y de pronto notó que la alzaba, en volandas y la llevaba al sofá, tendiéndola sobre los suaves cojines.

La insoportable necesidad de ella hizo que Sesshomaru! se estremeciera antes de volver a besarla con fiereza! tumbándose encima. A Kagura le estaba entrando verdadero pánico. Sabía lo que podía ocurrir, y era muy posible que él, a pesar de sus intenciones, no fuera capaz de detenerse llegado el momento.

-¡Sesshomaru! -lo llamó suplicante.

-No voy a arrebatarte tu castidad, Kagura-murmuró él deslizando las manos hacia sus caderas-. Oh, Dios, cariño, no me hagas esto. Déjame que te ame, Kagura...

Sus últimas palabras se vieron ahogadas al presionar sus labios de nuevo contra los de ella, con mayor ansia aún. A Kagura pronto le quedó patente la absoluta falta de control de Sesshomaru al sentir cómo empujaba sus caderas hacia las de ella, y cómo sus manos buscaban sus senos, pero fue al meter él una rodilla entre sus piernas cuando le entró verdadero pánico.

Trató otra vez, de revolverse, y al cabo de un rato por fin él se percató de su oposición. Alzó la cabeza, con la llama de la pasión todavía en sus ojos dorados, y se quedó mirándola un instante, desconcertado. Al leer el rechazo en la expresión de Kagura y notar la rigidez de su cuerpo, se apartó de ella y se puso de pie. Pasó un buen rato antes de que ella recobrara el aliento, y para entonces Sesshomaru se había alejado varios metros, y estaba apoyado en un mueble fumando un cigarro.

Tras varios minutos de tenso silencio, él sirvió brandy en dos vasos, y le tendió uno a Kagura, sonriendo burlón ante el modo en que ella evitó rozarle siquiera la mano al tomarlo.

-Espero que sepas que no tengo planeado dormir en otra habitación cuando nos casemos -le dijo sombrío.

-Lo sé -murmuró ella tomando un sorbo del vaso. Las manos le temblaban de un modo exagerado. Quería explicarle lo que le ocurría, pero Sesshomaru, con su actitud no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil-.Sesshomaru, yo ... soy virgen.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? -masculló él. Se volvió a mirarla, pero su rostro era una máscara impenetrable. - ¡Por amor de Dios, vamos a casarnos¿Esperas que me mantenga a un metro de ti hasta que te haya puesto el anillo en el dedo?

Kagura enrojeció y bajó la vista al vaso.

-Tal vez... tal vez sería lo mejor -dijo en un hilo de voz

-Teniendo en cuenta mi falta de control, quieres decir- apuntó él en un tono gélido que jamás había usado antes con ella.

Apuró el brandy y al cabo de un rato pareció disiparse su ira, para alivio de Kagura . No se disculpó, se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Siguieron bebiendo juntos y, cuando los efectos del alcohol empezaban a evidenciarse en ambos, le enseñó una canción de taberna mexicana. En ese momento entraron Kaede y López, que volvían de una fiesta, y tras una buena regañina de la mujer a Sesshomaru por enseñarle una canción tan grosera , él la había llevado de vuelta a casa.

Kagura había esperado el día de la boda con ilusión, pero también con miedo. Temía que llevado aquella pasión desenfrenada, se olvidara de no hacerle daño.

Durante los días que siguieron, no obstante, la demostración de amor más apasionada que le hizo Sesshomaru fue tomarla de la mano y besarla en la mejilla, así que Kagura se relajó y volvió a disfrutar de su compañía.

Y entonces, de pronto, su padre puso fin a su relación. Le dijo que debía dejar a Sesshomaru si no quería verlo perder todo cuanto tenía. Sesshomaru acabaría odiándola, le dijo, la culparía por haberlo dejado en la ruina, y su matrimonio no tendría ninguna posibilidad, porque su orgullo se encargaría de destrozarlo.

Por aquel entonces ella era muy joven e ingenua, mientras que su padre era un perro viejo en cómo conseguir siempre lo que se proponía. Consiguió la ayuda de John Wheelor, prometiéndole una beneficiosa fusión, y la obligó a mentir a Sesshomaru, admitiendo que tenía un romance con John, y que solo le interesaban el dinero y una elevada posición social, cosas que Sesshomaru no podía darle.

Hacía ya tanto tiempo de eso, se dijo Kagura, y había habido tanto dolor... Ella solo había querido proteger a Sesshomaru, evitarle la agonía de perder todo aquello por lo que su familia y él habían trabajo tan duramente. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, había sacrificado su propia felicidad. No podía culpar a Sesshomaru por la frialdad con que la trataba. Además, no se culpaba a sí misma solo por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto, sino también por no haber sido honesta con él respecto a la razón por la que le daba pánico que la tocara.

Iba a casarse con ella por lástima, no por amor. Y estaban también sus deseos de venganza, claro. No sabía cómo iba a sobrellevar el vivir con él, pero estaba segura de que tan solo la proximidad lo llevaría a cambiar de actitud. Tal vez incluso, algún día, reuniría el coraje suficiente para decirle la verdad y hacerle comprender.

Había dicho que se casaría con él, y no iba a echarse atrás. No, iba a tratar de hacer que aquello funcionara.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3

* * *

**

- Imagino que Sesshomaru no te lo está poniendo fácil¿verdad? -le preguntó Kagome a Kagura mientras la ayudaba a escribir las direcciones en las invitaciones de boda.

Kagura giró la cabeza hacia la ventana de la sala de estar de la casa de huéspedes y se apartó un mechón oscuro del rostro con un suspiro.

- Aún no me ha perdonado por lo que le hice. Es un hombre inflexible, Kagome, pero tampoco puedo reprocharle cómo se siente. Herí profundamente su orgullo. Entonces yo creía estar salvándolo -añadió con una sonrisa triste- Mi padre no quería a un vaquero por yerno. Me tenía destinada un hombre rico, un enlace muy conveniente para él. Pero yo no tenía intención de dejarme manipular, y cuando le dije que iba a casarme con Sesshomaru, se empeñó en destruir nuestra relación. Hasta ese día nunca me di cuenta de su tremenda falta de escrúpulos -confesó cerrando el sobre que tenía en la mano-. Me amenazó con llevar a Sesshomaru a la ruina si no lo dejaba. Yo pensé que era solo una bravata, así que no le hice caso, pero el banco procedió a ejecutar la hipoteca sobre la nave de engorde de ganado, y los hermanos Taisho estuvieron a punto de perderlo todo.

-Pero yo pensaba que en aquella época el negocio era ya bastante próspero -murmuró Kagome extrañada.

-Y lo era, fue todo obra de mi padre, él tenía influencias y consiguió que el banco los presionara con los pagos. Lo hizo para demostrarme que no bromeaba. Sesshomaru me habló del juicio por insolvencia, estaba destrozado... Llegó incluso a sugerir que tal vez lo mejor sería romper nuestro compromiso. Mi padre me prometió que si dejaba a Sesshomaru, él se encargaría de mover ciertos hilos con la gente del banco para que detuvieran la subasta pública de la nave. Yo sabía que si lo hacía no habría vuelta atrás, pero sabía que de cualquier modo iba a perder a Sesshomaru, así que... acepté.

- ¿Y qué hizo tu padre? -inquirió Kagome, inclinándose hacia delante sobre la mesa.

- Convenció a John Wheelor para que interpretara el papel de mi nuevo prometido. Fue con él a ver a Sesshomaru y le dijo que en realidad yo estaba enamorada de John, y que solo había estado saliendo con él para ponerlo celoso y hacer que se decidiera a proponerme matrimonio. Me presentó a sus ojos como la culpable de todo, y Sesshomaru lo creyó. Y le dijo también que, mientras estuvimos saliendo, yo había estado acostándome con John todo el tiempo, y este se lo confirmó.

- Pero no era cierto -la interrumpió Kagome con convencimiento.

- No, por supuesto que no -respondió Kagura con una sonrisa agradecida por que la joven fuera capaz de ver la verdad-, pero yo no tenía otro remedio que seguirle el juego a mi padre si quería salvar el negocio de Sesshomaru. Así que, cuando Sesshomaru me llamó por teléfono pidiéndome que le dijera la verdad, le respondí con las frases que mi padre me había preparado- murmuró bajando la vista a la alfombra-. Le dije que lo único que yo quería era a un hombre con dinero, que nunca había sentido nada por él, y que no había sido para mí más que un juego para conseguir a John- cerró los ojos odiándose a sí misma-. Nunca olvidaré el silencio al otro lado de la línea, ni cómo colgó, despacio, sin una palabra. Unas semanas después no se volvió a oír nada del juicio por insolvencia, así que imaginé que mi padre había hablado con la gente del banco. John Wheelor y yo estuvimos saliendo un tiempo para que Sesshomaru creyera la mentira, y después me marché seis meses a Suiza, donde hice todo lo posible para matarme en las pistas de salto con esquís. Finalmente regresé, sintiendo que mi padre había matado algo en mi interior. Él mismo se dio cuenta, justo antes de su muerte, y me pidió perdón, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Si tan solo pudiéramos hacer que Sesshomaru te escuchara -suspiró Kagome.

-No lo hará, no puede perdonarme lo que le hice, Kagome-replicó Kagura-. Para él fue como si lo ejecutaran en público, porque todo el mundo se enteró de que lo había dejado plantado por un hombre más rico. Ya sabes cómo odia que la gente murmure a sus espaldas... Aquello destrozó su orgullo.

-Pero debió darse cuenta de que tu padre no aprobaba en realidad que se casara contigo¿no es cierto?

-Oh, eso fue lo mejor de todo -murmuró Kagura con ironía-. Mi padre hizo una representación tan perfecta el día que le dijimos que íbamos a casarnos, dándole la bienvenida a la familia, repitiéndole una y otra vez lo orgulloso que estaba de que fuera a ser su yerno... -explicó con una risa amarga-. Incluso cuando fue con John a verlo, según me contó Sesshomaru, mi padre se deshizo en lágrimas por el modo en que yo lo había tratado.

-¿Y todo eso solo porque quería casarte con otro hombre¿es que no le importaba nada tu felicidad?

-Mi padre quería construir un imperio -contestó Kagura-, y no le importaba tener que pasar incluso por encima de sus propios hijos para lograr sus objetivos. Tyler nunca llegó a enterarse de lo que ocurrió realmente. Se habría puesto furioso. Pero claro, el trato con mi padre también implicaba eso, que ni Tyler debía saber nada al respecto.

-Pero... y después de morir vuestro padre... ¿por qué no se lo contaste?

-No quiero que se sienta aún peor por mí. Además, Tyler siempre ha sido bastante solitario. Hasta a mí me cuesta hablar con él de cosas serias, de acercarme a él. Le cuesta mucho abrirse a la gente. Nuestro padre fue especialmente duro con él, siempre estaba ridiculizándolo durante nuestra infancia, y se convirtió en un tipo duro al crecer. No tuvo más remedio, de otro modo no habría sobrevivido a nuestra vida familiar.

-No tenía ni idea -murmuró Kagome-. Tu hermano siempre me ha caído bien. Es muy especial.

Kagura no le había contado a Kagome lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho del vestido. Era demasiado humillante. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a ser el objeto de murmuraciones, y menos cuando ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ir de blanco.

Así pues, al día siguiente fue a la tienda que regentaba una vieja amiga de la infancia, y compró un discreto traje de falda y chaqueta de lino blanco.

No iba a ir de ningún otro color. Podía probarle a Sesshomaru que era virgen si hacía falta.

Después de salir de la tienda, se dirigió a la consulta del doctor Sims, su médico de cabecera desde hacía años, para hacerse el examen premarital. El alto y canoso medico era casi como de la familia, y tras examinarla y sacarle sangre para un análisis, le habló con franqueza:

-Se trata de una operación sin importancia, Kagura. Apenas te dolerá. Y, no quiero asustarte con esto pero si no lo hacemos, tu noche de bodas puede convertirse en un infierno.

Después le explicó en detalle en qué consistiría la intervención quirúrgica. Kagura comprendió que no tenís otra opción. Sesshomaru podía jurar y perjurar que no iba ponerle un dedo encima, pero sería muy poco realista por su parte pensar que iban a convivir durante el resto sus vidas sin hacer "nada". Y esa operación disminuiría en parte el dolor...

Le dijo al médico que lo haría, pero insistió en que quería solo un arreglo parcial, para que no quedaran dudas de que era virgen. El doctor Sims meneó la cabeza murmurando algo acerca de esas "idioteces anticuadas", pero le dijo que lo haría como ella quería, y le dio cita para el día siguiente.

De buena gana Kagura se habría hecho la operacion completa, pero aquella era la única prueba factible que podía darle a Sesshomaru de su inocencia, lo demás, eran solo palabras, y esas no las aceptaría nunca.

La boda fue el acontecimiento social de la temporada. Kagura no había esperado que tanta gente acudiera a la iglesia metodista de Jacobsville para verlos casarse, y es que había bastante gente sin invitación.

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentados en el banco de la familia Taisho, con las manos enlazadas. Se les veía tan enamorados, que era como si un aura cálida flotase a su alrededor. Junto a ellos estaba Tyler, el hermano de Kagura, y en ese mismo lado estaban acomodados vecinos y amigos, como Kikyou Davies, la mejor amiga de Kagome. Cuando Kagura entró no vio a Sesshomaru por ningún lado, y casi le dio un ataque de pánico al recordar lo que le había dicho que haría si iba vestida de blanco, pero volvió a respirar tranquila al ver que aparecía por el lateral del altar junto con el sacerdote. Se mordió el labio inferior, y agarró con fuerza el ramo de margaritas para evitar ponerse a temblar mientras avanzaba por el pasillo central.

Sesshomaru y ella habían decidido prescindir de damas de honor y padrinos, de hecho habían querido que la ceremonia fuera lo más sencilla posible.

Cuando Kagura llegó al altar y se colocó en su sitio, alzó la vista hacia Sesshomaru, desafiándolo con la mirada a que se atreviera a dejarla plantada por haberse vestido de blanco. Fue un momento de mucha tensión y, por un instante, casi le pareció que iba a hacerlo, pero finalmente Sesshomaru giró el rostro hacia el sacerdote, y comenzó la ceremonia.

Sesshomaru repitió una a una cada frase, en un tono monocorde, y le deslizó una fina alianza de oro en el dedo a Kagura.

Finalmente, cuando el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer, dando permiso a Sesshomaru para besar a la novia, se volvió hacia ella con una expresión que esta no pudo descifrar, y se quedó mirándola largo rato antes de inclinar la cabeza y darle un beso frío en los labios.

A continuación, sin darle tiempo a actuar, la tomó del brazo y la hizo avanzar con él por el pasillo central sin apenas dar tiempo a los invitados a que los felicitaran.

No habían organizado un banquete, pero sí se hizo un cóctel en los jardines de la iglesia, donde se consumieron los tradicionales canapés y pasteles, regados con ponche mientras Kagura y Sesshomaru agradecían a los invitados su presencia y conversaban un poco con cada uno.

Alguien había llevado una cámara, y les pidió que se pusieran juntos para hacerles una foto. Kagura aceptó antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera negarse. Le daba bastante rabia que no hubieran contratado a un fotógrafo pero así al menos tendría un recuerdo de ese día.

Se colocó a su lado y sonrió, mientras que él se limitó a rodearla con el brazo.

Luego, en cuanto el improvisado fotógrafo se retiró, Sesshomaru la miró furibundo.

-Te dije que cualquier color excepto el blanco - masculló

-Sí, Sesshomaru, lo dijiste -contestó ella muy calmada-, pero¿cómo te habrías sentido tú si yo te hubiera dicho que te pusieras un vestido azul en vez de un traje de chaqueta y pantalón? Sesshomaru parpadeó incrédulo.

-El color blanco significa... -comenzó irritado.

-...que es la primera boda de una mujer -dijo ella terminando su frase-. Y esta es mi primera boda.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru relampaguearon.

-Tú y yo sabemos que hay otra razón implícita para vestir de blanco en las bodas, y tú no tienes derecho a llevarlo.

La mirada de Kagura se ensombreció, y Sesshomaru entornó los ojos.

-Oh, sí, ahora recuerdo que me dijiste que podrías probarme que eras virgen... -murmuró con una sonrisa cruel-. Tal vez este sea el momento.

Kagura enrojeció y apartó la vista. No tenía derecho a tratarla así.

-No tengo que demostrarte nada.

La risotada sarcástica de Sesshomaru hirió su corazón.

-¿No puedes, no es eso? Era solo una bravata, debí imaginarlo.

-Sesshomaru...

-Déjalo -la cortó él sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo-. Como ya te he dicho, no vamos a compartir la cama. Me da igual si eres virgen o no.

La tristeza de lo que podría haber sido y no fue inundó a Kagura. Alzó los ojos hacia las duras facciones de él, escrutándolas con adoración. No era guapo, pero sí muy masculino: tan fuerte y atlético... Tenía exactamente el aspecto que siempre había pensado que debía tener un hombre.

En ese momento Sesshomaru bajó la vista y la descubrió mirándolo arrobada. Se quedó con el cigarrillo en el aire, sosteniéndole la mirada tanto rato, que el corazón de Kagura empezó a latir como un loco.

Ella bajó los ojos hacia los labios de él, y la sacudió de pronto un ansia tremenda de besarlos. ¡Si tan solo pudiera actuar como la mujer desinhibida que quería ser, en vez de la mujer inocente y asustada que era! El problema era que Sesshomaru la intimidaba, porque estaba segura de que tenía casi tanta experiencia como Inuyasha con las mujeres, y temía decepcionarlo. Si pudiera contarle la verdad y pedirle que la tratara con delicadeza... No, era imposible, temblaba de solo pensar que tuviera que hablarle de algo tan íntimo. Por suerte en ese momento apareció Tyler, salvándola de otro de los comentarios mordaces de Sesshomaru.

-Kagura, tengo que irme ya -le dijo agachando la cabeza para besarla en la mejilla-. A mi jefa temporal le dan verdadero pánico los hombres, y tengo que acudir "en su rescate".

-En serio? -dijo su hermana divertida.

-No te lo imaginas: se esconde detrás de mí en los bailes y en las reuniones... Es realmente embarazoso.

La joven contuvo la risa. A su independiente hermano no le gustaba nada que las mujeres se colgasen de él y manejar a aquella debía estar resultándole particularmente difícil.

Su jefa temporal, como él la llamaba, era la sobrina de su jefe. Vivía en Arizona, donde estaba tratando de sacar adelante un rancho para turistas cargado de deudas por lo que el jefe de Tyler en Jacobsville lo había mandado allí para ayudarla.

-Tal vez se sienta segura a tu lado -apuntó Kagura.

Tyler resopló molesto.

-Sea como sea, esto tiene que acabar. Es como tener una hiedra enredada al cuerpo

-¿Es fea? -inquirió Kagura.

-Bah, no es nada sofisticada, y no, no es muy guapa -murmuró su hermano-. Supongo que no está mal... si te gustan los marimachos. Y a mí no me gustan -apostilló.

-¿Y por qué no lo dejas? -preguntó Sesshomaru-. Puedes trabajar para Inuyasha y para mí. Lo del puesto que te ofrecimos sigue en pie.

- No lo he olvidado, Sesshomaru, y debo decir que me sentí muy agradecido por vuestra oferta... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la tirante relación entre nuestras familias en esos días -respondió Tyler con sinceridad -. Pero no, no quiero abandonar. Este trabajo es una especie de reto para mí.

- Bueno, cuando eches esto de menos siempre puedes venir a visitarnos una temporada -le ofreció Sesshomaru con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez algún día -contestó Tyler-. Me gustan los niños -añadió-; no me importaría tener unos cuantos sobrinos.

Ante ese comentario, Sesshomaru pareció querer estrangularlo, y Kagura se puso como la grana. Tyler frunció el entrecejo sin entender la reacción de ninguno de los dos, pero por fortuna aparecieron en ese instante Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Bonita boda¿eh? -le dijo Inuyasha a Tyler. con el brazo en torno a su esposa. Ella se rio-. ¿No te dan ganas de seguir el ejemplo de Kagura y Sesshomaru?

- No, me entran ganas de ponerme una vacuna contra esta epidemia... y rápido -murmuró el hermano de Kagura divertido.

-Un día cambiarás de opinión, ya lo verás -le aseguró Inuyasha-. Al final acaban echándonos a todos el lazo al cuello -añadió, esquivando un golpe de Kagome-. Lo siento, cariño -dijo riéndose mientras la besaba en la frente-, ya sabes que no lo decía en serio.

- Si quieres podemos llevarte al aeropuerto, Tyler - le dijo Kagome.

-He alquilado un coche, pero gracias de todos modos -respondió el hermano de Kagura

-Te acompañaremos fuera -le dijo Inuyasha.

-Que seas muy feliz -le deseó Tyler a su hermana besándola de nuevo en la mejilla.

-Eso espero -respondió ella sonriendo a Sesshomaru.

Tyler asintió, pero no parecía muy convencido, y cuando salió de la parroquia con Inuyasha y Kagome había un matiz de seria preocupación en su rostro.

El cóctel se le hizo eterno a Kagura, y no podía sentirse más aliviada cuando al fin estuvieron en casa. Sesshomaru la había pedido a Kaede que preparara la habitación de invitados. La anciana mujer se había quedado muy extrañada pero la dura mirada en los ojos de Sesshomaru le dijo que era mejor no preguntar. Después de todo, comprendía más de lo que él creía. Sabía, tan bien como las demás personas que trabajaban en el rancho, que, a pesar de su despecho, Sesshomaru seguía sintiendo cierta debilidad por Kagura, y al haberse quedado ella sola y en la pobreza no les había sorprendido que se casara con ella. Y lo cierto era que tampoco les extrañaría que de paso aquella fuera su tan esperada venganza.

-Gracias a Dios que se ha acabado -dijo Sesshomaru cansado cuando se quedaron solos en la casa

Se desanudó la corbata, se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa, y se remangó.

Kagura dejó el bolso en la mesita del vestíbulo, y se quitó los zapatos de tacón aliviada, masajeándose pies.

Sesshomaru la miró y sonrió, pero se dio la vuelta antes que ella pudiera darse cuenta.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar o prefieres que nos quedemos aquí?

-Me da igual.

-Bueno, supongo que resultaría un poco chocante que saliéramos a un restaurante en nuestra noche de bodas¿no es así? -le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Adelante, estropéalo por completo. Dios no permita que disfrute del día de mi boda -le espetó ella enfadada. Le dio la espalda y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -inquirió él frunciendo el ceño.

Kagura no se volvió a mirarlo. Se mantuvo agarrada al pasamanos con la mirada fija en el rellano superior.

-No podrías haber expresado con más claridad tus sentimientos aunque hubieras llevado una pancarta con todas tus quejas escritas con sangre. Sé que me odias, Sesshomaru, que te has casado conmigo por lástima, y también sé que parte de ti aún desea hacerme pagar por lo que te hice.  
-  
Sesshomaru había encendido un cigarrillo, y estaba fumando, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del salón.

-Es bastante duro que destrocen tus sueños¿sabes? -repuso él con frialdad.

Kagura se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tú no eras el único que tenías sueños, Sesshomaru¡yo te quería!

-Y por eso me dejaste tirado en la cuneta por ese chico millonario -masculló él.

Kagura acarició el pasamanos distraídamente.

-Qué extraño que no me casara con él¿no te parece? -le preguntó en un tono casual-. ¿No dirías que es muy extraño, cuando estaba tan desesperada por conseguir su dinero?

Sesshomaru apartó un instante el cigarrillo de sus labios.

- Supongo que te dejaría al darse cuenta de que como hombre no te interesaba en absoluto.

-Yo nunca estuve interesada ni en él, ni en su dinero -puntualizó Kagura-, mi familia tenía más que suficiente.

-¿De veras? -contestó Sesshomaru con una sonrisa irónica. ¿Qué se creía¿que era un idiota¿que no sabía que antes de morir su padre hacía ya tiempo que su familia tenía problemas financieros?

-¿Por qué te niegas a escucharme? -murmuró ella-. He tratado de explicarte por qué rompí el compromiso...

- ¡Ya lo creo que me lo explicaste! Rompiste conmigo porque no podías soportar mis caricias... pero yo ya sabía eso de mucho antes -le dijo. Había un brillo peligroso en su mirada-. Lo supe cuando me apartaste la noche en que nos prometimos -añadió con voz ronca-. Lo supe cuando vi que estabas temblando como una hoja, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Te faltó tiempo para alejarte de mí.

Kagura entreabrió los labios ligeramente.

- Y tú pensaste que era porque me produces repulsión por supuesto -sugirió ella tristemente.

-¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar? -replicó él furioso -No nací ayer -se dio la vuelta de nuevo-. Sube y cámbiate. Cenaremos aquí. No sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre.

Kagura querría haberle dicho la verdad, pero él actuaba de un modo tan distante... Con un suspiro, se dio media vuelta y terminó de subir las escaleras, preguntándose cómo iba a vivir con un hombre con el ni siquiera podía sincerarse.

Cenaron juntos en el comedor. Kaede les había dejado algo de cena en el horno antes de marcharse con su marido a casa de unos parientes, Sesshomaru había terminado ya su plato de estofado con ensalada, y observaba, recostado en la silla a Kagura pinchando pensativa la lechuga con el tenedor. Se sentía culpable por cómo había resultado el día, pero en cierto modo tenía motivos para haberse comportado como se había comportado. Solo estaba tratando de protegerse, de evitar salir herido por segunda vez. Seis años atrás su corazón había quedado destrozado, y le molestaba volver a sentirse vulnerable, pero ver a Kagura triste era aún peor.

- Maldita sea, no pongas esa cara -le dijo.

Ella alzó los ojos hacia él, y Sesshomaru vio que su mirada se había tornado totalmente apagada.

- Estoy cansada -adujo Kagura quedamente-.¿Te importa que suba a mi dormitorio cuando acabemos de cenar?

- Sí, me importa -contestó él malhumorado, arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa y encendiendo un cigarrillo-. Es nuestra noche de bodas.

Kagura se rió con amargura.

- Lo es. ¿Qué tienes planeado¿lanzarme unas cuantas puyas más acerca de mi pasado libertino?

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. Nunca la había oído hablar de aquel modo, ni en ese tono. Estaba portándose de una forma despreciable con ella, y no era justo: había perdido a su padre, su hogar, el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrada... incluso a su hermano, que había tenido que dejarla por trabajo. Había aceptado casarse con él porque necesitaba un poco de seguridad y lo único que le había dado hasta el momento era verdadero infierno. No quería hacerle daño, pero muchas veces no podía contener las palabras. Las heridas eran demasiado profundas.

Suspiró con pesadez y escrutó el rostro d eKagura, recordando tiempos mejores, más felices, aquellos tiempos en los que con solo verla sonreír se sentía embriagado.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir trabajando? - le preguntó por cambiar de tema.

- Sí, me gustaría -murmuró ella sin levantar la vista del plato-. Nunca antes había hecho nada, excepto colaborar con asociaciones benéficas, y me gusta.

-¿Y Naraku Holman también? -preguntó Sesshomaru sin poder evitarlo.

Kagura se puso de pie. Todavía llevaba puesta la falda blanca que había llevado en la ceremonia, junto con una blusa rosa pálido, y estaba muy femenina y elegante. El largo cabello le caía en cascada sobre los hombros y Sesshomaru sintió deseos de levantarse también y agarrar dos puñados de esos rizos entre sus dedos y besarla hasta que no pudiera mantenerse en pie.

-El señor Holman es mi jefe, no mi amante - dijo Kagura-. No tengo ningún amante,

Sesshomaru se puso en pie y avanzó despacio hacia ella con los ojos entornados y el cuerpo tenso por los años de deseo reprimido.

-Pues vas a tener uno a partir de hoy -le dijo bruscamente.

Kagura no se movió. No iba a darle la satisfacción de huir despavorida. Alzó la barbilla a pesar de que las rodillas le temblaban y el corazón le golpeaba Le tenía miedo por el ardor descontrolado ! Que habia mostrado en el pasado, porque quería vengarse y porque creía que ella tenía experiencia, y porque aunque se había sometido a aquella operación , sabía que podía dolerle muchísimo.

Sesshomaru advirtió el temor en sus ojos.

Estas muy equivocada, cariño -le dijo-, totalmente equivocada. Nunca te haría daño en la cama, ni vengarme de ti, ni por ningún otro motivo.

Kagura ahogó un sollozo, y empezó a temblarle el labio inferior mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas

Sesshomaru la miró sorprendido por aquella reacción, Kagura no lo vio porque había agachado la cabeza

-Tal vez no podrías evitarlo -susurró ella.

-Kagura¿de verdad te doy miedo? -inquirió Sesshomaru con voz queda.

Ella encogió los hombros incómoda.

-Sí. Lo siento.

-¿También te daba miedo él... Wheelor?

Kagura abrió la boca para responderle, pero desistió de darle más explicaciones porque¿de qué servíría? De todos modos no la escucharía. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

-Huyendo no se soluciona nada -le espetó él enfadado.

-Intentar razonar contigo tampoco -replicó ella deteniéndose al pie de la escalera y girándose a mirarlo. Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas y la rabia-. Hazme pagar lo que te hice. De todos modos ya no tengo nada que me importe, no tengo nada que perder. Pero tranquilo, no voy a humillarte teniendo ningún romance. A pesar de lo que pienses de mí, no me muero por tener un hombre a mi lado.

-No hace falta que me lo digas -respondió él-. ¡Hasta un trozo de hielo me habría dado más calor que tú aquella noche!

Kagura sintió el impacto de esas palabras como dagas en la piel. ¿También pensaba que era frígida?

-Tal vez a John Wheelor le di más que a ti - le espetó.

La furia incendió los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru, y fue hacia ella antes de controlarse y detenerse a unos pasos.

-Buenas noches, Sesshomaru. Gracias por darme un techo y un lugar donde vivir -le dijo Kagura alzando la barbilla.

Sesshomaru la siguió con la vista mientras subía las escaleras, entre enfadado y arrepentido por su arranque de ira. Estaba volviendo a perderla... otra vez.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

Kagura había albergado esperanzas de que Sesshomaru la amara aún, de que se hubiera casado con ella día porque todavía sentía algo por ella, no solo por lástima, pero el día de la boda la había convencido que, si había quedado en él algún resquicio de aquel amor, se había desvanecido por completo a causa de la amargura de los últimos seis años.

No sabía cómo superar sus propios temores y el resentimiento de él. Su matrimonio se presentaba ante sus ojos tan vacío como había sido su vida hasta entonces. No habría en ella bebes con el pelo negro de Sesshomaru a los que criar, no harían el amor dulcemente a oscuras, como había soñado, no compartirían el gozo de construir una vida juntos... Solo tendrían dormitorios separados, vidas separadas, y la sed de venganza de él.

Se había ido deprimida a dormir la noche anterior, pero los días que siguieron no fueron mejores. Sesshomaru toleraba su presencia, pero casi siempre estaba fuera.

Durante las comidas solo le dirigía la palabra si era necesario, y nunca la tocaba. Era como un anfitrió u educado en vez de un marido.

Kagura estaba empezando a sentirse desesperada Naraku Holman le había dado unos días libres, para luna de miel, pero¿qué luna de miel podía esperar? Al día siguiente a la boda, Sesshomaru se había despedido de ella de un modo impersonal tras el desayuno, y había marchado directamente a la nave. Kagura trato de entretenerse, yendo incluso con la loca de Kikyou hacer rafting y puenting, pero al cabo de varios días sintió que ni siquiera las emociones fuertes la llenaban, y llamó a la oficina para saber cómo iban las cosas. Echaba muchísimo de menos el trabajo porque, era lo único que la ayudaba a no pensar en su desastroso matrimonio y en sus problemas.

La secretaria suplente, Tammy Lester, contestó el teléfono. Por el tono entrecortado de su voz era más que evidente que la poca paciencia del señor Holman estaba volviéndola loca, así que Kagura se puso un vestido veraniego blanco y rojo y decidió irse a la oficina.

El viejo sedán se estropeó en medio de la carretera y tuvo que llamar para que lo remolcaran hasta el taller-concesionario de Jacobsville.

Una vez allí, como si fuera cosa del destino, los ojos de Kagura se posaron sobre el pequeño coche deportivo que fuera de Kagome y está había vendido al concesionario. El verlo le trajo muchos recuerdos. Ella había conducido uno muy parecido durante los seis meses más oscuros de su vida, los meses que había pasado en Suiza después de devolverle a Sesshomaru su anillo. Le encantaba aquel coche, pero había tenido un accidente con él y había quedado inservible. En contra de lo que se pudiera pensar, el choque no la había hecho, perder el entusiasmo por los coches rápidos, y allí estaba aquel, tentándola. Siempre le había gustado la sensación de libertad que daba conducir a toda velocidad por las autopistas.

Como el tipo del concesionario sabía quién era su , ni siquiera le requirió un aval, y acordaron el pago en varios plazos que ella podía pagar de su propio salario.

Así pues, Kagura salió del concesionario conduciendo su coche seminuevo, y al aparcarlo junto a la oficina y bajarse, se quedó admirándolo un buen rato, satisfecha. Estaba encantada de poder pagarlo sin ayuda de Sesshomaru Hasta entonces había dependido siempre del dinero de su padre, y poder tener independencia económica le resultaba muy satisfactorio. En ese momento le dio un poco de rabia haberse precipitado a casarse por el miedo a estar sola. Aspiraba a algo más en la vida que a tener un techo bajo el que cobijarse, pero eso ya no iba a suceder.

Cuando entró en la oficina halló a Naraku Holman caminado arriba y abajo, mientras la secretaria suplente gimoteba. Ambos se volvieron al verla entrar. ¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió dejando el bolso sobre la mesa de la secretaria y sonriendo.

La chica se puso a llorar aún más ruidosamente.

-¡No hace más que chillarme! -sollozó señalando a Naraku Holman, que parecía furioso.

-¡Porque eres una incompetente! -le espetó él. - Esta bien, está bien... -los tranquilizó Kagura-. me encargaré de todo. Tammy¿por qué no le haces una taza de café al señor Holman mientras yo arreglo lo que te ha salido mal? Luego te enseñaré a actualizar los archivos para mantenerte ocupada¿de acuerdo? Tammy sonrió, secándose los ojos castaños.

-De acuerdo.

Se levantó para dejar el asiento a Kagura y fue a la sala donde estaba la máquina del café.

-Estás de permiso por tu luna de miel, Kagura no deberías estar aquí - le dijo su jefe.

-¿Por qué? Sesshomaru está trabajando, no veo por que no puedo hacerlo yo también.

-Bueno... -murmuró él frunciendo el entrecejo

-Dígame qué hay que hacer -lo interrumpió ella. No quería hablar más de ese tema.

El señor Holman le tendió dos folios a mano y llenos de abreviaturas; que quería que fueran transcritos a cristiano, y le explicó que quería cincuenta copias dirigidas a distintos destinatarios con sus direcciones correspondientes.

-Simple¿verdad? -le dijo arrojando los brazos al aire-. Pues fue darle eso y se puso a llorar como una magdalena -hizo un gesto irritado con la cabeza hacia la puerta tras la que había desaparecido Tammy.

Kagura también quería llorar. Sudaba tinta cada vez que tenía que traducir los garabatos del señor Holman, y todas aquellas abreviaturas legales eran una auténtica pesadilla.

-Hasta me preguntó para qué servía esto - exclamó Naraku Holman tomando un disquete y enseñándoselo a Kagura-. ¡Creía que eran negativos!

Kagura tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reírse.

-Es que no tiene conocimientos de informática -la disculpó.

-Sí, pero eso no es excusa para que no tenga cerebro -espetó él exaltado.

La pobre Tammy volvía a entrar en ese momento con el café y se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta y las cejas fruncidas, totalmente indignada.

-¡ Eso es muy grosero e injusto por su parte, señor Holman!

-¿ No te dijeron en la empresa de trabajo temporal que para este puesto tenías que saber manejar un ordenador-rugió él.

-Sí que sé manejar un ordenador! -se defendió la chica-. He jugado con el Atari de mi hermano un par de veces.

Entonces fue al señor Holman a quien parecieron entrarle ganas de llorar. Apretó los dientes, masculló algo incomprensible y se metió en su oficina dando un portazo.

-No me dijeron nada de que tuviera que usar uno de estos chismes -le confesó Tammy a Kagura-. Me preguntaron si tenía formación como administrativa y la tengo..., pero no sé leer sánscrito -murmuró señalando los garabatos de su jefe.

Kagura se echó a reír. Era maravilloso poder reír de nuevo. Le dio las gracias mentalmente a Dios por su trabajo , porque era lo único que podía ayudarla a mantener la cordura casada con un hombre que la detestaba. Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a explicarle a Tammy cómo utilizar el programa. Tras el almuerzo, el señor Holman estaba más relajado, e incluso empezaba dar muestras de tolerar a la secretaria suplente.

De hecho ni siquiera gruñó cuando Kagura le sugirió que no iría mal hacer fija a la chica porque el volumen de trabajo se había incrementado en las últimas semanas. Cuando finalizó su jornada, Kagura volvió a subirse al flamante deportivo y puso rumbo a casa. Al tomar la autopista pisó el acelerador, encantada de ver que iba como la seda. Adoraba la velocidad, el viento despeinándole el cabello, y esa maravillosa sensación libertad. A partir de entonces, se prometió a sí misma, iba a disfrutar de la vida.

Delante de ella iba una camioneta bastante lenta, pero, en vez de aminorar la velocidad, Kagura pisó el pedal del acelerador y la adelantó, volviéndose a meter en su carril justo antes de que un coche blanco que iba en dirección contraria chocara con ella. Le pareció que le resultaba familiar, pero no se molestó en mirar por el retrovisor cuando lo dejó atrás. Tomó el desvío, aumentando un poco más la velocidad. No tenía ganas de volver todavía a su "celda" en el rancho, todavía no.

Inuyasha maldijo entre dientes al aparcar frente a la nave. Aquel coche que casi había chocado con él era el antiguo deportivo de Kagome, y era Kagura quien iba al volante. La había visto en unas décimas de segundo, pero le habían bastado para reconocerla. Iba riendo como una loca, como si disfrutara con la velocidad, y su cabello negro ondeaba al viento.

Entró en el despacho de Sesshomaru, quien se extrañó al verlo allí.

-Ya es casi la hora de cerrar --comentó echando una mirada a su Rolex -. No sabía que regresabas hoy de Montana.

- Echaba de menos a Kagome-contestó Inuyasha con una sonrisa-. Y hablando de Kagome... -añadió sentándose en el filo del escritorio de su hermano-. Hace un rato casi me estrello contra una salvaje que iba conduciendo su antiguo deportivo. Iba al menos a ciento veinte.

-Oh¿al final se lo vendió el del concesionario?

- Ya lo creo que sí, no me hacía ninguna gracia que condujera un coche tan poco seguro.

-Ya veo -contestó Sesshomaru repasando unos papeles-. Supongo que la mujer de algún otro tonto lo habrá comprado.

-Em... te pasaré por alto lo de haber sido el primer tonto -contestó Inuyasha frunciendo los labios-, pero no creo que te haga gracia saber que tú eres el otro.

Al comprender a qué se refería, Sesshomaru se quedó de piedra y alzó la cabeza al momento.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Kagura iba conduciendo ese deportivo?

-Me temo que sí -murmuró Inuyasha, contrayendo el rostro ante la furia de su hermano mayor.

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sabía que Kagura no era feliz a su lado, pero estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de evitar confrontaciones, de ayudarla a adaptarse, e incluso estaba guardando las distancias a la vez que intentaba ocultarle su frustración cuando ella daba un respingo cada vez que lo veía aparecer. Pero... ¡comprarse un deportivo para intentar matarse! Aquello era demasiado. Se levantó, agarró el sombrero del perchero y se detuvo frente a la puerta para preguntarle a Inuyasha:

-¿Iba en dirección a casa?

-No, iba en la dirección opuesta -contestó él. Se quedó mirándolo con los ojos entornados-.Sesshomaru... no van bien las cosas entre vosotros¿verdad?

Su hermano mayor lo miró furibundo.

-Mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo. Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos con terquedad.

-Kagome dice que a Kagura le ha dado por hacer muchas locuras últimamente, y que tú no haces nada por detenerla. Sin ir más lejos, me ha contado que el fin de semana pasado se fue a hacer puenting con Kikyou... ¿Tan empeñado estás en vengarte de ella?

-Lo estás poniendo como si fuera una suicida - repuso Sesshomaru fríamente-, y no lo es.

-Si fuera feliz no iría por ahí tratando de romperse la crisma -insistió su hermano-. Tienes que intentar dejar atrás el pasado. Ya es hora de que olvides lo que ocurrió.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo -le espetó Sesshomaru con una mirada peligrosa-. ¡Me dejó tirado por un tipo con el que se acostaba mientras salía conmigo!

Inuyasha se quedó mirándolo de nuevo.

- Bueno, tal vez no hayas sido tan mujeriego como lo fui yo antes de pasar por el altar - le dijo -, pero tampoco se puede decir que hayas sido un santo, hermano. ¿Y si Kagura no pudiera aceptar que haya habido mujeres en tu pasado?

-Estábamos prometidos; era mía. Yo, como un imbécil, tuve todo el tiempo mucho cuidado de no fastidiar nuestra relación: apretaba los dientes para contener mi deseo, para no asustarla, porque cada vez que la tocaba se apartaba de mí... Y luego me enteré de que había estado engañándome con ese niñato rico desde el principio. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? -rugió-. Y encima tuvo la desfachatez de restregármelo por la cara, diciéndome que yo era demasiado pobre como para satisfacer sus caros gustos, que quería a alguien con dinero.

-Pero no se casó con Wheelor¿verdad? -repuso Inuyasha-. Según me contó Tyler, se fue a Europa y le dio por hacer locuras, igual que está haciendo ahora. Tuvo un accidente en Suiza, Sesshomaru, en un deportivo -añadió-, un deportivo como el de Kagome.

Sesshomaru lo estaba mirando entre horrorizado e incrédulo.

-Nadie me había contado eso.

-¿Acaso has escuchado alguna vez a alguien que tratara de hablarte de algo relacionado con los Jacobs? - replicó Inuyasha-. Solo hace unos meses que te has calmado lo suficiente como para que se te pueda hablar de los Jacobs sin que saltes.

-Yo la quería -murmuró Sesshomaru-. No puedes imaginarte cómo me sentí cuando rompió nuestro compromiso.

- Sí que puedo -contestó Inuyasha quedamente-. Estaba allí, y sé por lo que pasaste, pero nunca te paraste a pensar que tal vez ella tuviera una razón para hacer lo que hizo. Trató de explicártelo en una ocasión, pero tú ni siquiera quisiste escucharla.

-¿Qué había que escuchar? -lo cortó Sesshomaru perdiendo la paciencia-. Ya me había contado la verdad.

-Yo jamás he creído que aquello fuera la verdad -repuso Inuyasha-. Y tú tampoco lo habrías creído de no haber sido porque por primera vez en tu vida te habías enamorado, y porque te sentías tremendamente inseguro, porque no te valorabas lo suficiente como para creer que una chica como Kagura quisiese estar a tu lado. Estabas siempre preocupado por la posibilidad de perderla por otro hombre... Incluso ante mí¿recuerdas?

Sesshomaru no podía negar que estaba diciendo la verdad. Sabía que había sido muy posesivo con respecto a Kagura. Diablos, aún lo era, pero¿cómo no iba a serlo? Ella era preciosa y él... él.  
-Tu forma de actuar solo la aleja de ti, Sesshomaru,

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que la ate y la encierre en el sótano? -le espetó su hermano con una risa amarga-. No puedo hacer que se quede a mi lado si ella no quiere. Demonios... ni siquiera me deja tocarla. Cuando intenté hacerle el amor la noche que nos prometimos, se apartó de mí como si tuviera la peste - dijo apartando la vista-. Me tiene miedo.

-¿Y no te parece curioso -murmuró Inuyasha escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras- que a una mujer que ha tenido un amante le dé pánico el sexo?

Y antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera responder, salió del despacho y abandonó la oficina.  
Sesshomaru se quedó allí de pie, anonadado por las revelaciones de su hermano, hasta que recordó la situación, y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado varios minutos. Inuyasha lo había entretenido demasiado. ¿Y si a Kagura le había ocurrido algo mientras tanto...? No quería ni pensarlo.

Recorrió la carretera en una y otra dirección con su coche, pero no vio signo alguno del deportivo.

Más tarde, cuando llegó a la casa, casi cayó de rodillas, aliviado, al verlo aparcado frente al porche.

Inspiró profundamente antes de entrar, procurando controlar el temblor de sus manos que le había causado el miedo a encontrarla en alguna cuneta.

Kagura estaba en el comedor charlando con Kaede acerca de una receta.

Cuando lo oyó entrar, alzó la vista, y entonces la risa y la animación se disiparon de su rostro, como si se hubiese producido de pronto un eclipse.

-He cambiado de coche -le dijo a Sesshomaru desafiante antes de que él pudiera decir nada-. ¿Te gusta? Es el que tenía Kagome antes. Ni siquiera me han pedido un aval, y voy a pagarlo a plazos... de mi salario -le aclaró.

Sesshomaru lanzó a Kaede una mirada cuyo significado esta conocía muy bien, y se levantó de inmediato para dejarlos a solas. Sesshomaru se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y encendió un cigarrillo, recostándose en la silla para mirarla fijamente.

-Lo último que necesitas es un coche deportivo, porque, según he oído, ya conduces a demasiada velocidad.

Kagura escrutó sus ojos , leyendo la preocupación en ellos.

-Alguien me vio en el coche esta tarde -adivinó.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza.

-Inuyasha-le dijo.

- Sí, me pareció que era él -murmuró Kagura dándole vueltas a la fina alianza de oro en su dedo-. No soy una imprudente, es solo que me gusta la velocidad -le dijo incómoda.

-Pues a mí no me gustan los funerales -le espetó él-. Y no tengo intención de asistir al tuyo, así que mañana devolverás el coche o lo devolveré yo.

- ¡Es mío! -exclamó ella. Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon de ira-¡y no voy a devolverlo!  
-No pienso discutir esto contigo, cariño. Inuyasha me ha dicho que destrozaste un deportivo como el de Kagome en Europa.

-Eso fue un accidente -se defendió ella sonrojándose.

-Pues aquí no tendrás ninguno -le dijo Sesshomaru-. No voy a dejar que te mates.

- ¡Por amor de Dios, Sesshomaru, no soy una suicida! -protestó ella.

-No he dicho que lo seas, pero por lo visto necesitas a alguien que te ponga firme.

-Yo no soy Kagome, Sesshomaru-le espetó Kagura. Los dulces rasgos de su rostro se endurecieron-. No necesito un tutor.

Él no contestó a eso, pero se quedó mirándola un buen rato en silencio.

-Y ya que estamos hablando de esto... Tampoco me gusta que trabajes para Naraku Holman.

La irritación se estaba apoderando de Kagura. Era como si de repente sintiera que le estaban quitando el control de su vida.

-Sesshomaru, yo no te pregunté si te gustaba o no -le recordó-. Antes de casarnos te dije que quería seguir trabajando.

-Aquí hay mucho que hacer. Puedes ocuparte de organizar las tareas de la casa. Kagura lo miró indignada.

-Kaede sabe muy bien lo que hay que hacer. Y antes de que se te ocurra sugerirlo, no quiero quedarme en casa todo el día en pijama y bata de seda, dando fiestas un día sí y otro también. Ya he tenido bastante de eso en mi vida.

-Yo creía que echarías de menos esas cosas, esa época en que no tenías que mover un dedo. Kagura suspiró.

-Mi padre me veía solo como un florero -le confesó con tirantez-. Se habría puesto furioso si hubiera

Continuara...

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza pero es que queria acualizar mis 2 fic al mismo tiempo y pues me llevo mas tiempo de que me imagine Pero tambien doy gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews, que talvez no repondo y no es por que no quiera sino por falta de tiempo pero si los leeo todos ok.**

**Nos vemos en el prox cap y ya no me voy a tardar je.**

**Se cuidan**

**Chao!**

_Liz-aniraK_


End file.
